


He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother

by Keyschick92



Series: Southernmost Fantasy [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92





	He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother

"What the hell!" Adam jumped out of bed, trying to pull his sweatpants on, and headed for the front door where someone was banging loud enough to wake the dead. At the same time one name came to mind, he opened the door and there he was, Neil.

"Whoa! Man, what did you do to your hair? Elvis, where's my dorky brother? Seriously, dude, Halloween was weeks ago. Don't even tell me, you're in another show. Good for you, but you could give a guy a heads up. What are you in, GREASE again? Is Dad letting you work at the office looking like that? Actually, it's not too bad, but it's still kind of creepy."

"Shut the fuck up, Neil. You come here at an ungodly hour, drag me out of bed..."

"Wait. It's 11 am, that is not an ungodly hour. Seriously, now, what's with the hair? Never mind, I don't even care. I took my last final early, charmed my prof into giving me an oral exam rather than a written one with the rest of the losers so I didn't have to hang around until Tuesday, but when I got here, I realized the house key is in my drawer at school. So much for having the family abode to myself for the weekend. Really, though, you have a key, right? I don't have to stay here with you. I want to go home, sleep all day and party all night. It's been a rough fuckin' semester. Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Because you haven't shut up. Yes, I have a key, I'll get it and you can leave."

"No coffee? You ALWAYS have coffee. How about some instant. Do you have any instant.........."

Adam followed Neil's eyes to the doorway where Tommy stood rubbing his eyes, hair all over the place, and one of Adam's shirts hanging down to mid-thigh. Neil looked from Adam to Tommy then back again. Adam was re-thinking the decision he and his parents had made that they would wait until Neil came home for the holidays to tell him about Key West, Adam's hair, and the revelation that Neil may be the only son supplying them with an heir.

"Neil, this is Tommy, a friend of mine from Key West."

"Key West? Like Key West, Florida? How do you know someone from Key West, Florida? That's way down there, right? Ninety miles from Cuba, right?"

"Yep, ninety miles from Cuba! Hey, Neil, how're you doing?" Tommy was grinning and looking at Adam with a look that said, "Balls in your court, buddy. He's YOUR brother."

"Tommy's a musician, Neil. He came up to have Thanksgiving with us."

"Ha! At our house? With all the crazy, boring relatives? Why would he want to do that?"

Tommy laughed out loud this time and decided to resolve the situation himself. He walked over to Adam, putting an arm around his waist and reached up to plant a kiss on Adam's cheek. "Good morning."

Both Adam's and Neil's mouths moved but no sound came out. "You want to have breakfast with us, Neil? We're just getting up, long night last night, right Baby?"

Adam nodded, kissed the blonde head, and turned back to Neil. "Yeah, stay for breakfast. Maybe we should have a little talk, you know, about my black hair."

Neil had never been at a total loss for words before, and Adam relaxed and enjoyed it. Uncomfortable, Neil sputtered, "No, I think I'll go to the house, but thanks."

"It's not a request, Neil, you're staying for breakfast or you don't get the key."

"Okay, but no mushy stuff. I feel like a third wheel."

And that was that. By the time breakfast was done, Neil and Tommy had discussed music, musicians, and Adam, all to greath lengths. "Seriously, dude, you play guitar, but are you any good?" Neil asked.

"Wait, I'll play a video for you and you can judge for yourself."

Adam knew that was way too easy. "Tommy, not that one." And Tommy snickered as he pushed play on the YouTube of his band playing with Adam for the Elvis contest. "Geez, now I'll never live this down."

"Oh my God. You are so busted. Elvis? Fuckin' Elvis? What were you doing?"

"Winning $5000." Tommy interjected.

"You won $5000? Shit, I'd make a fool out of myself for $5000, too."

Adam punched his brother's arm. "Show a little respect for your elders."

"Well, I'm older than HIM," he said pointing to Tommy who winced slightly.

"I'm older than both of you, man. Can't help it if I'm cute."

"I don't belileve you, but if it's true that's good, at least he's not a cradle robber. So, you two are, ahhh, kinda together?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Hell no, why do I care? Oh shit, when are you going to tell Dad? Do it next weekend, I don't want to miss that!"

"He knows, Neil. We had lunch with Dad and Mom yesterday before they left. AND, I introduced Tommy to everyone at the office. Looks like it's only you who we couldn't trust not to make my life miserable."

"I would never do that," Neil huffed indignantly. "What kind of a person do you think I am? Hey, I even know a gay guy in my poly sci class."

Adam and Tommy were laughing. "Mr. Liberal, he even KNOWS a gay guy."

"I didn't mean it like that, asshole. Tommy's cool, but I sure as hell don't see what he sees in you. Christ, I sound like a teenage girl. Can I go now?"

Adam handed him the key. "Do not even think about having a party at the house tonight, do you hear me. And what happened to the girlfriend you were gong to bring home?"

"Yeah, that didn't work out."

"Thanksgiving or the girl?"

"Both. That's okay. She was Austrian and I don't know if Aunt Sarah could live through a foreigner and a gay guy at the same time. She doesn't deal well with change."

"Oh my god," Tommy laughed. "You are both nuts. Is the whole family like this? Should I make my escape while I still can."

"I'd say 'yes' but Adam would beat me with a stick, I can tell. No, it's actually kind of fun, you know, like the zoo. I'll give you the low down on each one as they come in the door on Thanksgiving so you know who to steer clear of, who drinks too much, and who will pinch your cheek and tell you you're adorable. That would be Aunt Stella. Avoid her at all costs. Well, I'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing when I arrived. I need some sleep."

"I'll wait an hour or two then come banging on your door. How's that sound?"

"See how he treats me, Tommy? That's why I grew up so mean. They always liked him best."

 

When they were alone again, Tommy moved under Adam's arm snuggling close. "I like you best, too. C'mon back to bed for a while. I get to be boss this time.


End file.
